


Days Have No Numbers

by outofnothing



Category: Wonder Woman (2017), Wonder Woman - All Media Types
Genre: Birthday, Canon Compliant, F/M, Post Movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 05:56:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12647487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/outofnothing/pseuds/outofnothing
Summary: In which Diana throws a birthday party for Steve.





	Days Have No Numbers

Birthdays were a very human endeavor Diana has tried to understand over the years. This year, she decides to put her knowledge to the test.

A birthday is the anniversary of one’s birth. A birth day. The holiday was self-explanatory but the actual importance of such a day was lost on Diana. After so many years, is each passing year so important as to dedicate festivities and celebration? And to regale one’s own existence? The idea seemed rather conceited. It should be a celebration for mothers, Diana thought. To have given birth.

Nevertheless, humans enjoyed parties, and would often find any reason to do so.

Diana looked at the calendar. The past few months had been toilsome on her and Steve. The resurrection of Wonder Woman brought upon a new slew of responsibilities and commitments. In addition, Steve’s own resurrection was an ordeal in of itself. After Superman’s death, the gods took mercy on Diana and her century of sacrifice. Leaving her home, losing the man she loved, and then dedicating her life to the salvation of mankind. Diana never asked for anything in return, although she often thought about the clear skies of Themyscira and the camaraderie of her sisters. History was a lonely journey. To see the people you knew fade away with age. To feel the air change around you and cities rebuild and self-destruct. Some nights, her bed felt especially empty. When the noise outside petered out to a distracting silence, she could not sleep. She would stare at the space beside her and remember the magnificently blue eyes she first saw on the Themysciaran beach.

The gods were known to be petty and cruel. Whether Steve’s resurrection was pity or gratitude, Diana did not care. He was back, taken from his plane and thrown into the twenty first century. And it almost felt like no time passed at all.

Almost.

Steve’s birthday was coming up and even though both of them had no idea how old he was now, Diana thought it would be an opportunity to celebrate.

What a perfectly human thing to do, she thought. Steve had spent the past a few months in 2017 and was mostly accustomed now. Diana found him a part-time job at the Louvre- some secretary work– while he transitioned to becoming an asset at ARGUS.

“You will make an excellent secretary,” Diana teased.

She had to leave Paris more often now because of Justice League work, so it was convenient that Steve was there to take care of her affairs at the museum and at home. He was always grateful for his existence and reminded Diana every chance he got that he loved her and was happy to handle her affairs.

“Just be safe,” he whispered in her hair in their parting embrace.

This would be the perfect opportunity to take a break and do something for him. Diana invited some friends from the Louvre and some Justice League colleagues (“You sure they would want to come? I’m sure they have more important company to attend,” Steve was speculative). She also invited some neighbors that knew Steve and locals he had grown acquainted with since settling. It was true that his main connection to the world now was Diana. The people and world he knew were long gone. Sometimes, it felt like he was more a vestige of Diana than his own person. Diana felt guilty in many respects, but Steve took his revival with credence and made a life for himself.

“I don’t want to keep you here,” she told him.

“I have no where else to be.”

“That’s my worry. I do not want you to be trapped with me.”

“Diana,” he said. He took her face in his hands. “I don’t want to be anywhere else.”

This was definitely the first time Diana was throwing a house party. Bruce offered some help (and the help of Alfred) but Diana insisted on preparing on her own.

“I insist. This is your party.”

“That doesn’t mean I can’t help.”

“Steve, please just sit and enjoy the sports,” she said, referencing the soccer on TV. One thing she knew for certain, men enjoyed sports. Steve huffed incoherently and turned towards the television.

Diana took on the task eagerly. She thought herself to be logistically and socially adept (although Steve sometimes thought otherwise). After rummaging through a few outfits, she decided on a simple violet dress. She checked herself in the mirror. Even after all they had been through, even after living together, Diana still felt it necessary to look her best for Steve.

“This okay?” Steve stepped in front of the closet doorway in a baby blue shirt tucked into gray pleated pants. She eyed the way the fabric hugged his shoulders and how the unbuttoned collar showed the dip in his collarbone. “Do I need a tie?”

“You look handsome.” She walked to him and slid her hands around his neck.

“You don’t look so bad yourself.” He placed his hands on the curve of her waist and leaned in.

“Guests are arriving soon.”

“We can be fast.” He dipped his head to kiss the soft flesh behind her ear, down her neck, and moved his hands up to the feel her bare back. She smiled into his chest and reluctantly pushed him away.

“You can’t be late for your own party.”

He gave a childish pout before straightening out his shirt.

“But it is still your birthday,” she stepped into him so they were chest to chest again. She grazed her hand up his arm. “So there’s always later.” He gave a throaty laugh before kissing her lightly.

“I’ll be good then.”

The guests began arriving promptly, which, Diana learned, was not usual for parties. Many of their friends were past military folk or Steve’s ARGUS coworkers, so time was of the essence to them. Diana’s coworkers from the Louvre came a little later, followed by friends from around the neighborhood. Diana made sure the liquor kept flowing and the conversations continued.

She stepped back for a few moments to observe her handiwork. Their living room was filled with well-dressed friends, the catered meal set up in the kitchen, a few people dancing to soft jazz music playing in the back. She checked her watch. Another hour until she would bring out the cake, a traditional birthday formality. Everyone seemed to be smiling, socializing. She scanned the living room for Steve.

He was in the middle of the room, wide grin on his face, surrounded by friends. Everything he deserved. She wanted this night to be about him, celebrating his achievements, his wit, his charm, his bravery, his generosity. She broke into a small smile.

The smile dropped as the woman to Steve’s right, dressed in a low cut dark red dress and heavy silver jewelry, pressed her body to his side and grabbed his arm with her free hand. She balanced a drink in her other hand and laughed loudly at one of Steve’s bad jokes. Her face got uncomfortably close to Steve’s when she talked to him and was practically hanging off of his arm.

A wave of nausea washed over her, but quickly turned into a hot anger. Or maybe something else? Suddenly everything the woman did drove Diana insane. The way she batted her eyes at him or how she dipped her torso to reveal an insane amount of cleavage. Her lipstick was too red. Her mascara was too dark. Her skirt was too high.

Steve caught her eye. His eyes lit up when he realized she was looking his way. He said something to excuse himself and made his way over to Diana.

“Hey, everything okay?” he danced a Guinness beer between his fingers. _A classic,_ he insisted.

“I’m fine. Are you having fun?”

“Oh yeah. I haven't had a birthday party in a hundred years and now a goddess throws me one? I couldn't be better.” He leaned forward to kiss her cheek. She tilted her head to meet him but was distracted by the woman in red once again.

“Who was that woman you were speaking to?”

“Rachel? She works over at ARGUS doing some in-house management. Her unit just came over to reorganize our squad about two months ago. She’s been spending a lot of time around the facility. She’s trying to learn how we work and I guess she’s supposed to make us work better.”

“Oh.”

Steve observed her contorted expression. “You okay?”

“Yes. You and Rachel seem close.”

“She’s been spending more time with me and boys, sure.”

Then, it clicked.

“Diana. Are you _jealous_?”

Diana’s eyes went wide. “What? Of course not,” she insisted, but she couldn’t shake off the skepticism in her voice.

“You are!”

“Steve, please.”

Steve laughed as Diana dropped her head into her hands. He put down his beer and wrapped her into his arms, feeling the familiar shape of her body.

“I do not know what this expected of me in this sort of function,” she said. She let out a deep sigh. “I’ve never thrown a birthday party. I just want you to enjoy yourself.”

“Oh, Angel.” He rubbed her shoulders reassuringly. She nodded and leaned in as he gave her a sweet kiss on the cheek. “Thank you. I love you.”

\----

It was approaching midnight and the crowd had thinned out. Steve had finished a whole bottle’s worth of wine on his own and, at this point, he was less than capable of handling himself. Diana watched from afar, still not wanting to interrupt the flow of the party. She socialized with a few of her friends who were still around, keeping an eye on the birthday boy across the way. She could hear his outrageous laugh, undoubtedly reacting to something a sober Steve would have only scoffed at.

Then a familiar red dress crossed her view. Rachel approached her, perhaps equally as intoxicated.

“What a party, huh?” Rachel’s comment unexpectedly made Diana satisfied, reassurance for her efforts. Rachel leaned against the kitchen counter. She smiled lazily in Steve’s direction. “And what a _man_ , am I right? Those eyes, that ass.”

Diana raised an eyebrow. An audacious comment. She must not know who Diana was. “Yes.”

Rachel turned to look at her and studied her face through foggy eyes. “You look familiar. You a relative of Stevie?”

_Stevie._

“No. Far from it.”

“What I would do for a piece of that– ,” she pointed a lazy finger in Steve’s general direction. Diana almost choked. “What?”

“Nothing, nothing. Yes, he’s very handsome.”

On that note, Steve stumbled over to the pair. Rachel straightened up and extended her spine, pushing out her chest. Her eyes hungrily tracked Steve’s steps but her jaw quickly dropped as Steve placed a sloppy kiss on Diana’s lips. Diana smirked as she kissed back.

“How are you?” Diana said, a little louder than normal to make sure Rachel heard. Diana could feel her drunken eyes on the back of her head.

“I’m, uh, good. I’m great.” His breath smelled of alcohol. He dropped his forehead against hers. “Ow.”

“Very smooth, darling.” Diana brushed some strands of hair away from his eyes. She steadied him in her embrace.

She turned to Rachel, who was still was staring in disbelief. Diana lips curled ever so slightly as she snaked her arms around Steve’s waist, hands dancing lower on his hips. Steve sighed into her hair and closed his eyes.

The party was over soon after that.

\----

Diana effortlessly carried Steve to the bedroom. He was coming in and out of consciousness, mumbling incoherent thoughts on the state of microwavable foods and clip on ties.

“But why can’t people tie them themselves? Everyone is so lazy now.” He buried his face into her chest and locked his arms around her neck.

She reached the bed and tried to put him down, only to have him still latching onto her. “Steve, let go.”

“Hmph,” he groaned and let himself plop onto the bed. She unbuttoned his shirt and sat him up to take it off, then proceeded to unbuckle his belt. “Whoa there. Buy me a drink first.” He swayed forward to try and kiss her, but missed.

“I think you’ve had enough to drink.” She finished taking off his belt and dragged his pants off. He giggled as the cold air hit his legs. "And I thought you wanted to have some extra fun tonight," she teased. 

"I had fun. I am having fun." He swung his head side to side with every word. 

She tossed his clothes to the side, making a note to wake up early to clean up the apartment. She stripped herself, trading her dress for one of his shirts, and laid next to him. His breaths were heavy and he mumbled a few more words before completely passing out. She grazed her hand along the roughness of his cheek, admiring the face Rachel drunkenly rambled about.

At her touch, he draped his arm over her torso and swung his leg over hers. She chuckled.

“Happy birthday,” she whispered as he dug his nose into her cheek.


End file.
